Idaho
Idaho is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a little potato from the countryside who follows beliefs and manners similar to the mannerisms of the Amish. Appearance Idaho is an anthropomorphic potato, with a face, arms, and legs, all drawn in black. He is very small, and is quite possibly the smallest character in the show (excluding Virus, Viruses, Bacteria, and his sister, who are smaller than him, and his parents and uncle, who are the same size as him,). In Season 2, his face gets smaller, and he becomes slightly darker. Personality Idaho, having been born and raised in the countryside, follows beliefs and mannerisms similar to the Amish, and speaks with a Southern twang. He also does not seem to be very bright. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Idaho's name is based on the state of Idaho, which is sometimes called "The Potato State." *Idaho is the smallest supporting character, and the smallest character in the show (excluding Virus). *In "The Sock," when Darwin tells Tobias that Idaho did not invite him to his party, Idaho's accent is less of a countryside one and instead, turns into a normal American accent. *In the early concept poster, Idaho had a lighter color. *On the DVD case, he is shown with six teeth, but he actually only has three. *Idaho's first major role was in "The Bumpkin." *Idaho was possibly the only survivor of the Joy Virus who was not cured or absent in the episode. *In the Brazilian dub, his name is "Batata", which literally means "Potato" in Portuguese. *Despite singing off-key in "The Bumpkin", in "The Scam" he is shown to be an exceptional singer. *His family bears an appearance to that of the Amish, which could mean that he is too. **If that is true, he may be living in Elmore because of the Amish rite of passage tradition called Rumspringa. *Like Anton, he has been shown to get hurt easily, such as in: **"The Third": He is stepped on by Tina. **"The Mystery": He is thrown by Tobias. **"The Party": He is carelessly partying with half of himself cut off. **"The Goons": He gets hit by a golf club, and was in last place in the Dumb Race. **"The Apology": He easily explodes after seeing Miss Simian's butt. **"The Bumpkin": He is kicked (very far) by Darwin. **"The Law": He catches a cold when Masami snows on him. **"The Gift": He is stabbed by Principal Brown, who was about to eat him. **"The Vision": He explodes upon seeing Gumball naked. **"The Potato": His hand gets shut in his locker when Gumball tells him about Darwin trying to overcome his potato craving. **"The Worst": He starts decomposing when Gumball and Darwin angrily growl at him. **"The Candidate": He is stepped on by Gumball, passes out in midair, is thrown at Gumball by Tobias and Anais, and is caught in the explosion of the school. **"The Shippening": He is thrown at Rocky by Gumball. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Food Characters Category:TAWOG Characters